


The Power of the Ancient One

by Queer_Queen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Galen and Kaecilius are alternate universe versions of each other, Galen is not Kaecilius but they look a lot alike, Gen, Jyn is Kaecilius AU daughter, M/M, More tags to be added, So Gin is the marvel version of Jyn, Team is family, and therefore they have the same wife and kid, created some cool oc followers for kae cuz he needs it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: “Father?” The wide eyes of his daughter stared at him.He answered with near equal shock, “Gin?”Kaecilius had not been expecting this.





	

Kaecillius knows it is too late to save himself, let alone his followers, but he attempts to do so anyway. Gathering the might of Dormammu behind him he pushes against the forces the Ancient One is controlling, but already he can feel the particles of his body separating out and being  _ pushed  _ somewhere his powers can’t even sense. Their eyes connect as Kaecilius feels the presences of Xixi, Sabrina and Kato fade into whatever void the Ancient One is forcing them into. He snarls and attempt to double down, holding onto Arjun and Julia and Jamal,  _ these are his friends _ .  _ The deserve better than this atomizing end _ . But his grip slips on them as well, and when he reaches for the remaining three - Lucian, Freddie and Sabeen - he finds that they are no longer there. He hadn’t even  _ noticed _ them go.

 

Tears wet his face and he knows that more than half his body has been  **sent** . He resists still, because while he is failing, while he will die like his friends, he  _ must persevere _ .

 

A burst of new power hits him and he loses control - he glances and sees the wizard, Doctor Strange has joined the Ancient One - and just before he disappears he hears her voice, “Please prove me wrong.”

 

Before he can even puzzle out that statement the world is suddenly plexiglass streaked with infinite colours, more disorientating than any soul search, and he tumbles through the known universe, after his followers.

 

…

 

He wakes to Xixi’s gentle voice above him, and the harsh slap of undoubtedly Sabeen’s hand. Jolting awake he quickly sees and catalogues his surroundings. It appears to be some kind of forest, with a high and full canopy, and trees that grew larger and further apart then any Earth Forest. And they were very clearly not on Earth, none of the trees or basic flora were familiar to him, and the sky held a slight orange hue that he had never seen before. Looking around he counted only four of his followers.

 

“The,” his voice broke into hacking coughs

 

Xixi quickly shushed him, “Don’t strain yourself, you came through later than the rest of us ...” She trailed off when Kaecilius grasped the front of her robes.

 

“The others?” His voice was hoarse, and he dreaded to hear the news. Had his followers already buried the dead few?

 

A light kick shot his attention to where Sabeen was sprawling next to an alert Julia, “Calm down, old man. Lucian split us up, three to guard your pasty ass, two pairs to patrol, and he went monkey-man with Sabrina,” and she nods up to the trees.

 

“Sabeen.” Hissed an angry Xixi.

 

Kaecilius ignores the healer, he has more pressing concerns, “They’re safe?”

 

Julia broke in, “As safe as anyone trained by  _ you _ on an alien world can be.”

 

That was strangely comforting. It probably wasn’t meant to be. He allowed himself to be lain back by a disapproving Xixi and waited as she checked him over, as Xixi’s hands gripped and squeezed at his upper bicep Kaecillius let out a breath, “Xixi, what exactly are you doing?” 

 

The hands stutter in their place before calmly moving up to his shoulders, “Don’t freak out.” Immediately Kaecilius tensed, “I’m checking the placement of your bones, the dilation of your muscles and the strength of your tendons.”

 

His brain paused for a second as he attempted to grasp what that meant, “And your doing this be-” and then he nearly bolted upright, “What happened! You said everyone was fine!” Sabeen’s laughter at the sight of his panicked face did not assure him, “This is not a laughing matter,” he turned to the smaller healer staring grumpily at him, “Xixi who-”

 

“I was the one injured,” Kaecillius’s eyes darted to Sabeen, realizing finally why she was lying down, propped against Julia “old man.” He barely even noticed her jab as his eyes skirted over her checking for any hint of bandages, he found none, but the way her leg was propped in front of her suggested where the wound was.

 

His eyes darted to a truly unimpressed healer, who had clearly been waiting for him to calm down before further explanation happened, “Are you calm now?”

 

“No.” She rolled her eyes (he ignored her clucking about him being a ‘mother-hen’), “What happened?” 

 

“Sabeen came through third and when she tried to stand she dislocated her ankle, when I came through fifth I found that her muscles had dilated so much that her bone had been popped out of place.” Xixi rolled her eyes, clearly at the inept way the others handled themselves, before shoving Kaecilius back down and feeling at his ribs, “Before you asked I checked over everyone else and had to reattach a few tendons on Freddie and calm the tissue around Arjun’s left ribs.”

 

Julia spoke up, “I opted to stay back as the only able bodied fighter while the others scouted.”

 

Sabeen’s chuckled, “Sure  _ that’s the reason. _ ” was ignored by her girlfriend.

 

“You were the last one through the portal, by the way, you arrived a good hour after everyone else did - although our arrivals were very staggered, Kato and Arjun were pushed in one after the other, but they arrived ten minutes,  _ at least _ , apart -” she paused and he met her eyes, brown against shocking blue, “For a while we didn’t think you were coming through.” Her eyes burned with the clear ending of that statement ‘we thought you were dead’.

 

“And you  _ know _ that isn’t his fault.” Xixi’s quick words were a balm, but Kaecilius knew that he would have to reaffirm his place in their hearts, they needed to know that for long as he was able he was  _ there for them, _ and he would continue to lead them until then.

 

Kaecilius patted Xixi’s hand, which was now feeling his left tricep, “I apologize for making you worry.” 

 

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding and biting her lip, “Just don’t do it again.” The fingers against his ankle were stronger, not softly probing him, worrying that he was delicate, as before.

 

His gaze fell on Julia and Sabeen, “I will endeavour to not place myself in more threatening situations and I will always try to be there for you.”

 

Sabeen opened her mouth to make a probably ill-timed and snarky comment, but stopped at the grip Julia had on her shoulder, “That’s all we ask.” Sabeen’s complaint of ‘Julie that hurts!’ was ignored.

 

The rest of Xixi’s examination was continued in silence as she felt down his left leg, Kaecilius considering what they would do. They were on an alien planet. Perhaps in an alien galaxy. With no immediate way back to Earth. Gaining transportation might not even be possible, and he wasn’t even sure if they would be able to survive the journey if they were to travel through the astral realms.  _ Should they return to Earth? _ There was nothing for him there, and his followers were in similar situations with either dead or estranged family and no friends outside their group. If returning would only mean the being confronted by the power of the Ancient One and her new Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, then what was the point. He would not tell his followers but his confrontation against the Ancient One showed how truly out of his league he was, when she had disconnected him from his power, he had been helpless against her. 

 

And without the power of Drommamu, what good could they do to the suffering people of Earth?

 

They didn’t even  _ want _ his help.

 

They were perfectly content to continue to live their pain-filled lives, as Doctor Strange clearly showed, and he did not want to have to fight the entire population to bring peace. 

 

He opened his eyes when the constant pressure of Xixi’s hands abated, a firm hand stopped him from sitting up, so instead he raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her pronouncement, “Overall you have no broken bones or seperated tendons, but you do have almost severe muslce tearing, if it is left you  _ could _ theoretically heal from it, but it is more likely you’ll rip them up instead.”

 

Here he sighed, because he knew what was coming up.

 

“I need you to drop into a light meditative trance and give me access to your core while I heal over five hundred different muscles.”

 

“And this has to be done now?”

 

A simple unequivocal “Yes.” was her answer.

 

“Wake me when we have company.” And he dropped back, surrendering control of his magic to the healer.

 

…

 

A hush of voices greets Kaecilius is he wakes, before he even stretches out his senses he feels annoyance at the others - Xixi is the most likely culprit - for not telling him that others were coming. He slits his eyes and looks around, feigning unconsciousness, and tries to spot who the newcomers are. He had come to conscious just in time to see Freddie’s braided hair swing in a perilously close arch towards the small fire someone has made and Kato’s leap to stop her from accidentally setting herself on fire. Again. 

 

He opens his eyes fully and sits up, a tutting voice announces Xixi’s approach and he waits calmly as she comes over to inspect him, “So,” he asks, eyes drawing to the first scout team (that he knows of) to return, “what did you find?”

 

“The planet is inhabited,” Kato begins, “with a clearly breathable atmosphere, their food stores are not accessible from the forest, but are only moderately guarded. Culturally they appear to be from many different -” 

 

Freddie’s drawling voice interrupts Kato, “And what firebug isn’t mentioning is that they appear to be some kind of military refugee force.” 

 

That brings him up short, “Military  _ refugee  _ force?”

 

She nods and crouches down in front of him, pulling a finger along the dirt, “This is where we are,” she drops a small stone down, “and maybe an hour of travel, unaided,” she draws a dotted line, “the  _ first _ base we found, which appeared to be some kind of outer guard station,” she draws a rectangles before plotting a line to dart around it and move in further, “Maybe five minutes after you clear that base the first signs of civilian  _ and _ military inhabitation begin,” and here she starts scrawling little huts, around sketching a much more weaving path around them, “and this,” her finger stabs down and a quick look confirms her displeasure, “is where the road blocks begin.” And where Freddie and Kato could go no further.

 

While Freddie had spoken, Kaecilius had moved into a crouch to watch as she sketched out what was clearly a slow forming city into the sand, and while she had not drawn anything but what she had seen, what she had seen was clearly a badly formed refugee camp. But with a military presence?

 

Footsteps stopped his contemplation and he rose from his crouch, turning towards the sounds just in time to see Arjun and Jamal duck underneath a ridiculously large leafy plant and enter the small clearing they were based in. 

 

His words were calm but cutting, “Civilian or military inhabitation?”

 

Jamal showed no confusion as he answered, “Civilian.”

 

Kaecilius waved his hand toward Kato and Freddie, “They have found the beginning of a military camp, blended in with a civilian settlement,” Jamal swore, “It may not be as bad as it seems ...”  _ but it probably is _ he does not say. Better to hope for the best and plan for the worst.

 

There is an unhealthy pause as they all comprehend what that means. A military force working within a civilian base could only be the worst, some kind of mercenary group or a rebel force were among the better options, and those were still bad. A group of warriors willing to risk the lives of those with no military training was never a good sign. Those groups were likely berserkers or hardened immoral warriors. Or they were at their last string, with no other option.  _ That _ was much worse. It would mean no trust and no true plans, just the last suicide missions of a group on the opposing side of the current government. 

 

“How did you two know to come back now?” Asks Xixi.

 

Lucian and Sabrina dropped from the canopy, “Because I told them too.” A dagger flew at his head and was quickly plucked from the air and redirected back at Sabrina, “Rude.” He intoned. Then he looked to Kaecilius, “It’s good to see you back on your feet.”

 

“It is good to see you alive as well, my friend. Now, what are these military forces that Freddie and Kato saw?”

 

And Lucian wove a tale of a rebel force, outgunned and outnumbered, by a great and evil Empire who use some system of enforced slavery in their ranks of nameless, faceless soldiers. He speaks of assassinations and secret missions and destroyed villages and cities. He details a force like the ones Kaecilius earnt his power to fight, much like his other followers, one which won and keeps on winning. 

 

Kaecilius nods to the new knowledge and slowly lets it sink in. Then he speaks, “I do not know why we survived, or how we got here, to a planet in the innumerable sky that can support our species. I do not know much about this Empire, or this Rebellion, but I do know that this Clone Army, they sound like the slaves I have spent my life fighting against.” He looks up and his gaze is met by the shining flames of revolution, “I know that I shall always fight for the freedom to think and to know.”

 

He paused and then Lucian spoke, “Taking down a world conquering Empire?” He spat on the ground, “Too easy.”

 

This is, of course, when they hear the crunch of feet on twigs and whirl around to be met by a force of these so-called rebel soldiers, all armed and clearly ready to take them down. Before a word could be uttered Kaecilius drew his hood and darted into the undergrowth, knowing his followers would do the same, hearing the shouts of their pursuers he grinned.

  
This would certainly be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oops i broke my promise not to write more new fics


End file.
